The Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) can provide higher access speeds. The network infrastructure comprises Mobile Station (MS), Access Service Network (ASN), and Connectivity Service Network (CSN). As a mobile subscriber terminal, the MS is adapted for hosts to access a WiMAX network; the ASN is a set of network functions, adapted for WiMAX network terminal devices to provide wireless access service. The ASN further comprises base station (BS) and Access Service Network Gateway (ASN-GW). The CSN is adapted for a WiMAX network to provide Internet Protocol (IP) connection services.
FIG. 1 shows the current multi-host WiMAX network architecture, wherein the Gateway Mobile Station (G-MS) provides wireless interface capabilities, which can be shared with multiple hosts to deliver wireless interface access. Without the capability of wireless air interface access, hosts are connected to the WiMAX network through the G-MS. As hosts connect WiMAX network subscribers through the G-MS, the WiMAX network needs to manage hosts under the G-MS. The multi-host WiMAX network architecture can provide independent network connection services for hosts located at the back end of the G-MS. These services include independent network discovery and selection, authentication, and Quality of Service (QoS).